Priceless Love
by omarisangel04
Summary: Trina went to visit her Grandma in Texas,who knew that she would find love on the road or would she?
1. Default Chapter

Priceless Love  
  
Trina was on her way to visit her Grandma in Texas. The flight had been long but she was excited.Her cousin Kristy would be waiting for her. It had been five years sines the last time the talked. Trina had changed a lot from then.She lost weight and got taller.She was about 5'9.115 lbs.She had dark brown hair all the way to her bottom and hazel eyes.The captain came on the intercom and confirmed that they were in Texas. Trina got out of her seat and grabbed her carry-on bag and waited to get off the plane.The moment Trina stepped into the airport she spotted Kristy and Kristy soptted her.They ran towards eachother and embrasedin a long hug.  
  
"I missed you so much"They said at the same time  
  
"God you changed"The both stated and laughed together  
  
Kristy had also changed since Trina last saw her.Her hair was longer and she lost weight and got taller.  
  
They walked to baggage claim and got Trinas bag.They talked about the good old times while they were in the car.  
  
"So whats been going on in your life? Anyone special"Kristy asked  
  
"Well I've been working a lot. Trying to close this deal" Trina replyed  
  
"And what about a man?"Kristy asked  
  
"I havent had much time lately to look for one"Trina replyed with a shrug."What about you?"  
  
"Well... Im engaged"Kristy replyed while she showed Trina the ring  
  
"To who! I want details" Trina stated  
  
"Well his name is Mark Callaway-" she began  
  
"You mean you married to the Undertaker" Trina gasped  
  
"Yeah."she replyed  
  
"Thats great. I love his character for the WWE"Trina stated  
  
"Yeah he's great.So how long do you have off" Kristy asked  
  
"My boss told me i wasnt to come back till March.He said i worked to hard and deserved to have a break"Trina sadly replyed  
  
"Thats 6 months."she stated  
  
"Yeah but i have my laptop to do some work on.He told me to sleep in and he'll e-mail me little things to do" Trina replyed  
  
They finally reached the house but it wasnt her grandmothers house.  
  
"Where are we"Trina asked  
  
"Were and the Callaway House.Grandma is inside with Mark"Kristy stated  
  
Trina grabbed carry-on bag and followed Kristy in to the big house.The inside was beautiful.  
  
"Put you stuff down here and follow me" Kristy stated "Anyone home" she yelled  
  
"In the den" her grandme replyed  
  
"Well look who i founf wandering the streets"Kristy said to Susan,their grandma  
  
"Grandma its so good to see you"Trina rtated as she hugged her grandma  
  
"Trina its so good to see you.I missed you so much"Susan replyed"What brought you here"Susan questioned  
  
"Well my boss told me to take a vacation and not to come back till March"she shrugged  
  
"6 months! well i guess i have you for 6 months" Susan replyed as she gave her another hug  
  
"Well im going to go to the store and pick up some things for dinner.It turns out that im going to have 10 mouths to feed tonight since mark is bringing some friends home"Susan stated  
  
Kristy showed Trina her room and helped her bring her bags upstairs.Kristy left Trina to unpack.Trina put in one of her favorite cd's and started to upack and put her clothes in their proper place.An hour later Tina finished and decided to take a shower and change before everyone came home.20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and dressed in black form-fitting hip huggers and a baby blue tub top that showed of her belly piercing and her tatoo on her lower back.Her hair was down and she put on light make-up. just as she finished Kristy knocked on the door  
  
"Come In"Trina yelled  
  
Kristy walked in and was wearing something similar as Trina except her pants were blue and her top was pink.  
  
"Well it looks like we both still seem to think alike"Kristy laughed  
  
"Yeah i guess your right"Trina giggled  
  
"I was just coming to let you know that Mark is home and he brought home a few friends"Kristy explained  
  
"Who'd he bring"Trina asked  
  
"Well he brought Glen,Adam,Jeff,Paul,Amy Trish,and Kevin"She replyed  
  
"Oh."Trina replyed  
  
"Well lets go so i can introduce you to everyone"Kristy replyed 


	2. Chapter 2

PRICELESS LOVE  
  
Trina and Kristy finally made there way downstairs after they had a huge wrestling match outside Trina's bedroom.  
  
"I beat you" Kristy exclaimed  
  
"Yea yea. You won this time: Trina shot back  
  
"Dont be mad" Kristy stated  
  
"Im not im just messing with you" Trina explained  
  
"Yea sure" Kristy rolled her eyes and giggled  
  
They finally reached the bottom when out of nowhere a huge pair of arms closed around Kristy.  
  
"MARK" Kristy shouted  
  
"Well i guess someone's happy to see me"Mark replyed  
  
"You have no idea" Kristy replyed before they kissed.  
  
The kiss would have lasted longer if Trina hadn't accidently coughed  
  
***Cough, Cough****  
  
"Oh, Mark this is my cousin Trina. She's going to be staying with us for a while if thats okay with you"Kristy stated  
  
"Nice to meet ya" He shook her hand"And of course you can stay" he also replyed  
  
"Nice to meet you too. And thanks"Trina blushed  
  
"Lets go see the boys since i havent seen them in forever" Kristy exclaimed  
  
"You think she would be over the excitement by now" Trina told Mark who started to laugh  
  
"Yeah. She's still star struck."Mark replyed  
  
Mark,Trina and Kristy talked and laughed in there way to the den. Trina began to get nervouse because these are the people she watched on tv.  
  
"Just treat them as equil's" Trina thought  
  
"Hey guys. I want to introduce you to someone"Kristy exclaimed "This is my cousin Trina,shes going to be staying with me and Mark for a while"Kristy explained   
  
Everyone stated their hello's and went back to what they were doing. Trina felt kinda left out until someone tapped her on the shoulder  
  
"Hi im Amy and this is Trish" The red head replyed  
  
"Hi Im Trina as you already know"She giggled  
  
"why dont you come and sit with us"Trish suggested  
  
"Sure that would be great"Trina replyed  
  
Trina sat down on the couch next to Edge and Jeff was on the other side of her with Trish in his lap and Amy sat down on Matts lap in the arm chair  
  
"So what do you like to do for fun" Amy asked  
  
"Oh. I just love to go dancing.and of course shopping and everything gils love to do"Trina replyed with a big smile  
  
"Well you and Jeff will hit off real well he loves to dance" Matt joked  
  
"Hey we should go to the club tonight" Jeff suggested  
  
"I totally agree Trina exclaimed excitedly. Everyone just laughed  
  
"Lets see if Mark, Kristy,Glen,and Kevin want to do"Trish suggested  
  
Sure enough everyone wanted to go so they decided to meet at the club at *'oclock. Trina and Kristy grabbed their outfits and decided to get dressed at Amy's hotel and meet the guys at the club.  
  
***************Back in the Den*************  
  
"I saw how you were looking at Trina"Mark told Kevin  
  
"I no man but she is just so attractive.Her smile just brightens up the room" Kevin replyed  
  
"So go for it man" Mark inquired  
  
"You really think I should"Kevin asked  
  
"I know you like her and I have a feeling that you too would be good for each other. She doesn't look like a girl who will put up with your Shit either. Just like Kristy wont put up with mine. Kristy told me about her last relationship and it was bad man really bad" Mark stated  
  
"Was she abused"Kevin asked  
  
"Yeah by her boyfriend and she had a hard time getting away but she did" Mark explained  
  
"How could anyone hurt someone as amazing as her"Kevin asked angrly  
  
"I dont know"was all Mark could say.  
  
******************At Da Club***************************  
  
Trina, Kristy, Amy and Trish all wore matching outfits. Trina had on a long red skirt with splits on both sides that ran all the way up to mid thigh and a red spagetti strap shirt that laced up the sides and Kristy had the same outfit in Black.Amy's was in dark blue and Trish's outfit was in light blue. All they guys eyes nearly popped out of there heads when they saw the ladies come in.Kevin though that he was going to die when he saw Trina. Mark was in total shock.  
  
Trina was excited wen she got into the club.They sat down with the guys and ordered there drinks. "Oh this is so much fun.Oh my gosh this is my song.Hey Jeff would you like to dance with me"Trina asked  
  
"I'd love to"He replyed  
  
they got on the dance floor and danced to Get Low by Lil John and the Eastside boys.  
  
"Oh. I love this song." Trina replyed as she sang along with the song and danced with Jeff  
  
To the windows, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam   
  
(Got dam)  
  
To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam   
  
(Got dam)  
  
Trina and Jeff were grinden on the dance floor.Everyone just watched.They were shocked at the way she danced  
  
"Kristy where did your cousin learn to dance like that"Mark asked  
  
"Oh thts nothing you should see her when she's really drunk" Kristy replyed  
  
"So you can dance like that too"Mark asked curiously  
  
"Well my answer depends on if you get mad at me?"Kristy stated  
  
"I wont" Mark promised  
  
"Yell yes I can dance like that"Kristy replyed really fast  
  
"Care to show me"Mark asked  
  
"Watch"Kristy replyed with an evil smile 


End file.
